Stillicidium
by Amonl'isa
Summary: Chapter Four is When Piggies Attack! What really does happen behind the walls of the theater?
1. Zoo Tycoon

**Stillicidium**

(Mainly) From the Imagination of Amonl'isa

Yup, well, I needed to make a story just for crazy, random, one-shots. You may occasionally see a one-shot with a continuation, but don't expect it to happen all the time. This is just for when my muse takes an ego trip, and I need something to do. Yay.

Disclaimer for the whole damn thing; I don't own it! Don't you see the 'mainly'? Oh well. I don't own any items I may mention in here, including Zoo Tycoon.

Things on this chapter; It has Bak and Kaz, which you may or may not see them through the thing. It depends on how my muse is feeling, or what I need/want to write. So yay.

**Story One;**

**Zoo Tycoon**

It was a dark, dark day in the Massive. It was always dark, considering they were floating in the middle of the space, but with everything aside, it really was the gloomy sort of stay-inside day. The kind where you curl up with a good book, ignore the world, and just drift into the temporary sanctuary of all that is fictional, canceling out anything that has to do with the rift in you conscious mind that has to do with reality. It was one of those good days, where you and your invader friend sit in front of a large computer, playing a video game obtained from Earth.

During the dark day, Bak had returned from a trip to visit Zim, the little Irken positioned on Earth. While Bak was there, she had located a peculiar looking...Thing.

It went a little something like this;

_A very short Bak was walking through a Wal-Mart store, searching aimlessly for goods. Being new to this experience, she didn't know where they kept their bags of potato chips, their cans of soda, or anything else that was junky and good. So she was left to wander down the aisle that contained video games and computer programs. Brightly colored boxes illuminated the shelves, all screaming for your attention so you could waste your money on them, and their companies would get more money. Thoughts were deceiving her as she stopped, caught by a box with animals on the front. 'Zoo Tycoon, Complete Collection' was printed on the front, and in the side, a small blurb about 'Comes with Zoo Tycoon, Endangered Species' was also on it. She pondered this, not really knowing much about human games, but she decided what didn't kill her only made her stronger, or in this case, more entertained._

_She reached out a claw to grab the box, and quickly flipped it over, looking at the screenshots on the back. The object of the game was to create this 'Zoo' which she had found out was a place where humans kept animals in captivity, but duplicated their natural environments. Perplexed, she read the small blurbs the back. After a few minutes of standing there, she decided it looked very interesting, and that she would buy it. She didn't know where she could play it, but maybe, if she was lucky, it was compatible with Irken technology. Her mind wandered back to where her next stop was; the Massive. Playing a game on one of their screens would be amazing. She grinned to herself and continued her pursuit of junk foods._

Now the small Irken was seated beside her friend. The Elites were long busy somewhere else, and the Tallest weren't there. They weren't in the main quarters, where the biggest computers were kept, but instead in a rarely used room just off of the main rooms. The screens were just as big, but that was what Bak was hoping for. She held up the box, which Kaz looked at questioningly.

"What's this?" She pried the box from her friend and read the back, the same interest sparking in her orange eyes that Bak had felt previously on Earth. The taller Irken finished reading the back, and raised an eyebrow. "And why do I have this..."

"It looked interesting," Bak protested, "I wanted it. Download it! Download it!"

Kaz stared, confused, at her friend. What had possessed the tiny Irken into thinking that this, this 'Zoo Tycoon' was going to work with Irken Technology? Sure, it was the most sophisticated, but would this little Earth disc hold up to the intensity that the drive might put on it? What if something happened, like it blew up? Or imploded? She'd surely be in trouble for that, and she could just imagine Red and Purple running in, followed by numerous guards, only to find two Irkens burnt and confused, wondering what just happened.

"I don't know Bak, it could crash the system. Or blow up, or cause us to doom ourselves."

"Good! Let's do it!" Regardless to the warnings, Bak stole the box, pried it open carefully, and pulled out a jeweled case. In the front of it, was a small piece of paper with an advertisement, but inside was the disc. She pulled it out and handed it to Kaz. "Here."

The taller Irken took the CD and placed it in a rom slot, gently pushing it in. The screen blazed to life. "Whoa," She stared, "It worked."

"Crazy!" Bak screamed, pulling a thick book from the box and getting up from her seat, proceeding to dance around the room happily. Kaz, meanwhile, followed the onscreen directions into installing it. She paused, opening the book. Frowning, she looked at the screenshots, trying to figure out what it wanted you to do. The first one was a shot of a zoo, clearly well-built, because guests were swarming from everywhere, looking at big, fuzzy white things, and slender tan things with big red 'floof' around their heads, which she presumed were these _lion_ things, that she had heard about. The other one was called a _polar bear_. She raised a brow, looking up to Kaz.

"Kaaaz, I don't get this," She continued to frown as she handed the book to her friend, who looked through it for a moment. "What are all of those? Some of them don't have labels."

The orange-eyed Irken went through it, and then stopped at a page. On the page, in alphabetical order, were all the creatures. "I think that should help."

Squealing, Bak tore the book from Kaz and continued to dance around the room as she looked at it, which resulted in a very dizzy Irken. Coming upon the conclusion that it would be easier to sit down and read it, she plopped down promptly on the floor, humming a tune to some Earth show she had seen. Kaz, meanwhile, watched the screen as it loaded. A scene popped up, showing bare land, and started instructing them - silently - on how to build an exhibit. Bak looked up for a moment, to watch this.

It went on, explaining how you made a square pen for the animal, which you put in it afterwards. Then, according to where it lived, you were to change the environment accordingly. It demonstrated how to do this. It also went on about how you had to keep your animals happy, or else your guests would hate you.

"This...Is very interesting." Kaz mumbled as she examined the screen. "The human technology is so...Simple, really. Amazing..." She watched with intrigue, trying to figure out how they made the program so simplistic, which she was baffled over. Soon, the loading bar was completed, and a screen popped up. Pressing 'Play' with a mouse that Bak had found, another loading screen came up. After a short while, music started playing.

"Wheee! It's working, it's working!" Bak near-screamed, though Kaz was forced to remind her that the Tallest wouldn't like it if they were too loud. This hardly contained the tiny Irken, who was squirming in her seat, eager to play. Kaz selected a basic grass zoo, and thus started game play. Though everything was creepily silent, there were no animals, there were no guests, and most of all, there were no buildings!

"Maybe it's defective," Kaz suggested, pointing out that everything was all wrong. "Oh, wait, we're supposed to make the zoo, huh?"

"Yeah."

And with that, the chaos began.

It took Kaz and Bak a few tries before they could get it right, but after they had successfully sheltered a few lions, two with the fluffy manes, and two without them. Bak was puzzled on how they were the same thing, and Kaz was trying in vain to come up with theories on why the males had the fluffy heads. Afterwards, the guests started coming, and the screen lit once more, but this time with messages about how the guests were _thirsty_, and _hungry_.

"Oh, stupid," Kaz mumbled, making a small food court-like area. "We forgot to feed them."

"No, _you_ forgot to feed them."

"Whatever."

So, after purchasing bathrooms and such, they quickly ran out of money. Needless to say, their zoo wasn't very neat, organized, or clean. "Hm..."

So, they went back to the main menu, and started again, but with a slightly smaller zoo.

"Here, this time, make it a food court, and..." Bak started, pointing to the large screen. Their second attempt was much better. The lions were happy, the guests were happy, and they had money! The zoo was working pretty well, and they even hired staff, to clean the garbage, tend the animals, and even to lead tours. Everything was going fine, until...

'Lion 1 is hungry'

"What the heck? Lion 1? That's no name for a lion!" Bak screeched, and so after a few minutes of trying to figure out how to change their names, Kaz finally figured out how to do so.

"What do you want to name it?"

They sat there, quietly, trying to think of names. _Bak, Kaz...No, no, those are guys...Hm, what to name them?_

"Let's name them...Joe. Name one Joe." And so, Kaz named one Joe. "The other guy?"

"Mm, name him...George..." And so, Kaz named one George. "The two girls?"

"Gina and...Tina!" And so, much to Kaz's unhappiness, she named them Gina and Tina. They then decided they wanted another animal, but couldn't figure out just what. They were scrolling down, looking through things, when they stumbled upon this four-legged thing, called a Black Buck. Kaz eyed it for a moment, then pressed the little mark for 'female'. The animal changed colors.

"Whoa! Kaz, look at that! The girl is a different color! Let's get 'em." Kaz made two exhibits, and placed a black one - male - in both, and three girls.

"Okay, Bak. You see those?" She motioned to the right pen, "Those are yours. What do you want to name them?"

"Name the guy Zim...The first girl Bak, and the third one...The third one...Tak." So Kaz named the black one Zim, the first tan one Bak, and the second one Tak.

"And I'll name mine..." She thought for a moment before naming the guy Purple - for lack of a better name. She then named one of the females Kaz, and the other Zëb. "There."

The game continued rather quickly, and they continued adding onto their animal empire, careful to make sure that they had money. They had just about filled their zoo with large exhibits, interesting foliage, and guest-stops, before a message popped up on the screen, reading, 'Joe has died of old age.'

"What? THEY DIE?" Bak screeched, pounding a fist onto her knee. "That's not cool, man, that's just not cool."

Kaz chuckled, before reading the next, green, message aloud. "Congratulations, Gina has given birth. What the heck? They have kids? Interesting..." She prodded at the animal with the mouse, wanting desperately to figure out how this peculiar game worked. "Very interesting..."

"Yeah, whatever, what gender is the kid?" Bak questioned, upon hearing so, Kaz checked. "Male."

"Name it Joe Jr."

And so it was Joe Jr.

Many messages of how guests were happy with the zoo came up, and then..."Congratulations," Kaz read, before snickering. "Bak-" Snicker. "Has given birth."

"Whaaaaat?" Bak twitched, standing up and leaning closer to the screen. "Lieeeees!"

"Haha, you know what? Zim's the only guy in the pen...Which means..."

"Holy crud. Name it Billy Bob." The baby black buck was really a girl, but they named it Billy Bob anyways. Kaz protested, feeling that the name wasn't fit for a female, let alone a baby, but Bak insisted on naming it that. She also seemed very unscathed by the fact that her fictional self just had a kid with Zim.

"Maybe this thing tells prophecies," Kaz suggested, "Perhaps someday, you'll have a kid with Zim. And maybe, somewhere, Joe just had a kid with Gina, who named it Joe Jr. But he died before it was born."

"You're crazy, but good idea. Maybe..."

"Yes, maybe. I like that idea."

They decided to investigate mixing animals, so they placed Tina in with Zim, Bak, and Tak. Needless to say, Tina chasing Tak...And the poor soul didn't make it. Kaz quickly removed Tina. "Bad idea..."

"Nooo! Tak! Oh well..." Bak quickly dismissed the idea of the prophecy of Zoo Tycoon having any effect on Tak, and pointed to the screen. Her voice was very, very loud. Loud enough to be heard in a main room.

"Oh my god! Oh my freaking god! Look! Kaz, look!" She looked. On the screen was a message, 'Congratulations, Kaz has given birth.'

"Holy crap."

"Hehehe," Bak snickered, "You know who the guy was?"

"Holy CRAP!"

They stared, quietly, for a moment. "What are we gonna nam-"

"What is all the noise in here?" They were interrupted by Red, who was standing at the door. Behind him was Purple, snacking on a donut. Kaz's antennae drooped, but Bak took up the oppertunity to bother, and taunt, her.

"We were playing this human game, and so we made all these animals, and we named them, and the Bak animal had a kid, and so did the Kaz animal, and the father was-"

Kaz cut her off.

"Nothing, My Tallest." She sighed, trying to wrestle Bak to the ground, which happened pretty quickly. Though in the turnabout of things, Kaz's hand slipped, and Bak was able to screech out.

"The dad was Purple!"

The room was very quiet. I mean, very quiet. Red looked like he was about to choke on the chips he was eating. Whether it was from laughter, or total shock of the whole situation was undetermined by his facial expression. Purple, on the other hand, just sort of stared. A very, very long moment passed, Kaz sitting on top of Bak, teetering off of the edge of strangling her friend to death. Though as the moments passed, a little icon popped up on the screen.

'You have received the blue ribbon for best exhibit design.'

Everybody looked up, exchanged looks, but said not a word. Red didn't look like he was going to choke on his chips anymore, but instead had a very hard to place expression on his face, something like a disgusted, shocked, 'I'm-Going-To-Laugh-My-Ass-Off' and scared expression. Purple just stood there, staring at the screen with his big, purply eyes.

"Well...Is it cute? Let's see this thing!" He called out cheerfully, pressing a button to click off the screen. "Um, where is it?"

Kaz got up, very slowly, as if Purple was some sort of creature that - upon sudden movement - might lash out and slice your head off. She moved carefully to the computer, sat down, and located the little black buck named...It didn't have a name. They had been interrupted before they could name the poor thing, so it was gallivanting around, going by the name of 'Black Buck 7'.

"That's it," She pressed a thin finger forward, pointing out the small creature on the screen. "It doesn't have a name. Heh, heh."

Purple raised a brow, examining it. "What is it?"

"It's a black buck, a creature known on Ea-"

"No, I mean is it a boy? Or a girl?"

"It's female."

There was another moment of silence, Red was standing quietly at the door, nibbling on a chip, and Purple had set aside his donut for the grand naming of his fictional daughter, which by all Irken laws, if it had been nonfiction, would have been a very bad occurrence. "Let us name it...Indigo."

And so, it was named Indigo.

"And! On behalf of my...Four-leggy self having a kid, let's all get donuts!"

Red shook his head, actually choking on his chip this time. After a moment, he righted himself, and came to look at the screen. He himself raised an eyebrow, looking at little Indigo.

"Pur, it's not even indigo..."

"Yes," He said very childishly, "It is."

"No..."

"Yes..."

"It's beige," Red shook his head, looking at the little fictional animal. "Name it...Miyuki."

"But I don't want to name it Miyuki."

"But it's not even indigo!"

"But it's my kid!"

In the midst of it all, Kaz had changed its name to 'Lenore' and stood up, walking to the door. Bak on her heel. They watched Purple and Red, who were still arguing.

"It's not your kid, Purple! It's not even real."

"Yes it is!" He protested, "its right there! It's Kaz and my kid!"

Red was quiet.

"Uh, huh, sure it is..."

Kaz and Bak exchanged glances.

"Let's go get those donuts." And with that, they were walking down the hall. They achieved their donuts, and were soon sitting in Kaz's quarters, staring at each other.

"You know, maybe that thing really does tell prophecies..."


	2. Road Trip

**Stillicidium**

(Mainly) From the Imagination of Amonl'isa

Woo! I FINALLY found the code thing for Microsoft word, hallelujah! No more evil Word pad, I've got automatic stuff! This one will probably have a continuation.

**Story Two;**

**Road Trip**

It was another quiet day, though it was sunny. In fact, it was strangely, overly-sunny. It was that kind of day that many people gazed out their window, gagged, and decided that they would stay inside that day. It was also the type of day, where some would pull back their curtains, stare outside, and be immediately blinded. It was the kind of day that Zim utterly despised.

Though that wasn't how it was for them. _Them,_ He thought, _it's their fault._

It was their fault. They had decided to drag them _all_ to Earth, just to partake in one of the human's nasty rituals. This one was called a 'road trip.' It all started a few weeks prior, when Bak had been visiting Earth again. She had recently finished things up on Iorg, and ever since, she was becoming more and more involved in Earth traditions. Nobody could exactly figure out why she liked Earth so much, but the short alien did. And if she liked something, you didn't argue with Bak, lest you wanted to miss a finger, or be cut down at the knees.

In fact, it had been Bak that convinced Kaz to come. And through a chain of chain reactions, it figured that _they_ would come. The 'they' wasn't all bad, Zim didn't object to his Tallest coming, but they did. It had been upon learning that Kaz was going to Earth for a while, that Purple decided he wanted to go. Red wanted to stay, for he didn't want to see Zim, or even be on the same planet with Zim. But, in the strange place of things, he found himself going, much to his dismay.

But, they couldn't just go like they normally would, so Kaz fashioned them up some disguises. Both holograms, so they would fit in with the human race, well…Sort of. Purple's fashion was a little off, leaving him looking rather strange, in human eyes. His costume was of a man, in his late teens or early twenties, with awkward purple hair. He decided that he didn't want to give up his purple-ness, and so, he had his hair that color. His outfit was just as strange, composed of this interesting light purple dress shirt, and a black pair of pants.

Red's was a little more suitable, but like Purple, he wanted his hair red. Kaz didn't like the idea, but did so anyways. Red's outfit was a casual outfit, well – sort of. He had this strange, trench coat, which made him look like a human Bak had seen by the name of Jhonen Vasquez. (Yay.) Although Red didn't exactly take kindly to being dressed up like a human, he disregarded it and tried to think of the best; heck, maybe Zim wouldn't realize it was them! Maybe he'd think he was abducted by humans or something. If they were lucky, that was. If they weren't…Well, he didn't want to think about that.

Though Zim did find out, and when he did…It was, interesting, none the less.

"Where are you taking me, human-filthy?" Zim was none too pleased about Bak dragging him out of the house, Kaz assisting her. Of course, Zim knew Bak wasn't human, but wouldn't _dare_ to expose her, lest he expose himself as well. Kaz dumped Zim in the back of the large RV they had rented with lots of human money, where Zim landed roughly on Red.

"Get off!" Red growled, moving the little alien, who stood, glaring.

"Humaaans! What is the meaning of abducting ZIM?" He protested, crossing his arms very unhappily. Kaz was seated behind the wheel, learning how to drive the RV. She wouldn't let Bak drive it; simply because Bak was too short to drive, and if she did drive…Well the results would be disastrous.

Red glowered at Zim, but the little alien didn't back off. Instead, he went around for round two of his verbal attacks on his Tallest, which he didn't know was his Tallest.

"Zim, stop it."

"How do you know ZIM's name?" He asked, surprised. Red shook his head, while Purple stuffed himself with donuts. Red figured that he would have to show Zim, and so, he pressed the little button on the device that held his hologram, and turned it off. Immediately, Bak, Kaz, and Purple wished he hadn't.

"My Tallest! My Tallest, my Tallest, my Tallest! My Taaaallleeeeeeessst!" Zim screeched, forcing Bak to turn on the radio. Red quickly put the hologram up again, while Kaz searched for a station with very, _very_ loud music. Finally settling on some very intense hard rock song, she turned it up. Although she wouldn't normally do this, it helped drown out Zim's chorus of 'My Tallest.'

She placed the keys in the ignition and started up the RV, but not before a little robot jumped on the wind shield.

"What is _that_!" Kaz cried, jumping back from the steering wheel, which luckily wasn't that bad, seeing as the vehicle hadn't started moving.

"Gir!" Zim rushed out, grabbed the little SIR, and raced back in to resume his wretched yelling of "My Tallest!"

"Zim, just shut up." Red finally groaned, leaning back in the seat he was in. His eyes skimmed the side compartment, trying to figure what he wanted next. _Chips, or Brainfreezy…Chips, or Brainfreezy…_

Things started out great, after Gir had been retrieved. Kaz had turned down the volume, and switched it to a suitable station. Light rock, or something like that. Though the time on the speakers was limited for it, because Bak quickly changed it to something else. Another song came on, which Red, Purple nor Kaz could really determine where it belonged, it was that…Crazy.

"I love this song!" Gir squealed, jumping up on Bak's head. Bak was currently seated in the passenger seat, occasionally looking back to see Zim, devoting himself fully to both Purple and Red. She shook her head, and brought a finger up to her holographic hair, which strangely had feeling. It was a prototype that Kaz had thought up, being all technical and stuff. It actually gave brief feeling, so if you came in contact with a human, they wouldn't be suspicious when they tried to brush a hand through your hair, only to find that there was nothing there. Clever, or so she thought.

Gir continued dancing on Bak's head rather hopelessly, because he kept falling every so often, or lost his balance. Twice he ended up kicking Bak's antennae rather roughly, which made the Irken whine in pain. Eventually, he was removed from her head, and forced to dance elsewhere.

Meanwhile, in the back of the RV…

"My Taaaaaaaaallesssst! Can I get you anything?" He asked, looking eagerly up to Purple, who thought for a moment.

"Uh…Yeah! Get me a donut." He mumbled, shoving the rest of his current donut into his mouth.

"Yes, my Tallest!" And with that, Zim scurried away in a blind fit to serve his leader.

"That could work…" Red murmured, "That just might work…"

"What might work?" Purple asked, tilting his head to the side. "Tell me."

"Asking him to do our bidding."

"Fun!"

Back in the front seat, Bak scowled. She didn't approve much of how Red and Purple treated Zim, but didn't bother speaking out. She wasn't on that good of terms with Red and Purple, unlike Kaz. And even Kaz couldn't get away with everything, even if it _did_ seem a murder would go unnoticed on her behalf. _Or at least Purple wouldn't notice, _She chuckled to herself, _Red would though._

Ten minutes passed before Red got a brilliant idea. Why not ask where the hell they were going? Kaz and Bak didn't tell him, so he figured why not ask? And so he did.

"Just where are we going?" He questioned, as he told himself he would. Bak stared at the dashboard for a moment, pondering the same thing. _Just where are we going…?_ She looked over to Kaz, who didn't look back.

"Uh, yeah, Kaz. Where are we going?"

"Beach."

"Mm?" Bak asked, raising a brow. "The beach?"

"Yup."

Red leaned back again, wondering just what a beach was. Zim was still serving them, and both he and Purple were taking advantage of it.

"Go do a few push ups."

"Yes, my Tallest!" He called loyally, running off to go do push ups. Red and Purple fell into a fit of laughter, that forced them into slapping their knees, which really was a strange sight.

"Ah, that was good." Red mumbled, still recovering from the fit.

"Yes, yes it was."

Eventually the automobile pulled to a slow halt, the crunching of gravel very evident. Kaz motioned for them to pile out, which they did, only to reveal the building before them being a 7/11.

"That's…Definitely a strange store." Purple mumbled, trying to read the sign, only to find he really couldn't.

"It says 'Seven-Eleven' Kaz read it for him, since she could actually, like Bak and Zim, read the human's nasty language. "It's a convenient store."

"A convenient store?" Purple asked questioningly, raising a brow. "What is this convenient store?"

Red laughed.

"Pur, a convenient store is a store with junk food."

"HEAVEN!" He shouted, running in through the door. Red and Kaz exchanged glances, while Bak dragged Zim inside. Red followed them and soon Kaz did the same.

Inside, they were met with pure chaos. Purple was running around rather insanely, screaming fits of 'Look, candy!' and 'They have donuts!' This put a smile on Kaz's face, while the exact opposite followed on Red's. "Maybe we shouldn't have stopped here..."

"Nonsense," Kaz replied, "Look how much fun he's having."

Though the cashier wasn't having so much fun. He was looking awkwardly at Zim and Bak, trying not to laugh, but whenever he looked up at the man with the purple hair, running and screaming, he just sort of cringed.

_Yup,_ Red thought, _so much for blending in._ He was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see a man, with red hair, a trench coat, and glasses.

"Who the hell are you, and why do you look like me?" He barked, glaring at Red. Red raised an eyebrow.

"I should ask you the same," Kaz stared, and the antics even brought Purple away from his happy frolicking. Bak even paused from fussing over Zim's antennae to look at the scene. The cashier wasn't very happy, either.

The other man with the red hair looked over at Zim and Bak, and stared. He stared for a long moment, before looking over to Purple, then Red. He stared, a lot, as if he was going mental. And quietly, he just walked out of the store. (Haha, poor Jhonen thinks he's insane for seeing Zim.)

Things quickly returned to normal, Purple continued getting different sorts of snack foods. Once equipped with assorted M&M packets, Snicker bars, and Hershey Kisses, he walked up to the counter and paid for them. Sort of, at least, Kaz had to help him because he didn't have much human money on him. Red laughed at him for this, though he didn't seem to care, because he had the junk food, and Red didn't. Grinning, he made his way back to the RV, followed by Red and Kaz, who were very quiet, and Bak, who was still dragging Zim. Gir greeted them by having upturned the place, and now, there was junk laying about.

"Gir…" Kaz scolded, glaring at the little robot. "What did you do this for?"

"I got boreded." The little SIR replied innocently, looking up at Kaz with those big, round cyan eyes. "I'm sowwy."

Kaz paused, looking at the little robot. It had to be her femininity or something, because she just couldn't scold the little thing. She twitched, pointing to Zim. "Scold it for me." And with that, she started cleaning.

Of course, anybody who knew Kaz knew she _hated_ cleaning, almost as much as being weak against the forces of utter cuteness. She grumbled and drafted Bak into helping her, and Red told Zim to as well, which he did. Meanwhile, the Tallest – or Purple – stuffed his face.

Soon the messes were cleaned, the Irkens were seated, and the SIR was under control. Kak had not attended this trip for the same reason Gir wasn't going to, they didn't need even slightly dysfunctional SIR units wrecking things. But instead, they got an insane little one, who was currently ranting about taco-piggies, tacos, piggies, piggy-tacos, and Ta-Pig-co-gies, whatever those were.

The engine roared to life, and they left a very chaotic 7/11 behind. Though it was Bak who made the next insane idea.

"Oh, oh! Let's turn on the radio and see if we know any of the songs." She reached forward and pressed the little button that changed it to different stations. Finding 'Star', she listened for the commercials to end. Soon, a very strange song came on.

"_Must be exhausting to lose your own game,"_ The song started, and Bak made a face.

"I hate this song," She muttered, pressing another button. "Oh!"

"_Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,"_ The second song rang, along with Bak, who was singing to it. She had become quite the lyric-specialist from her trips to Earth, and so she knew a good portion of their songs, or at least the ones she liked.

"_And I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words. What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding says the bridesmaid to the waiter," _Bak sang, _"Yes but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a…" _She cut herself off by putting a finger to her lips, which she had seen in the music video for the same song. (A/N: My friend and I do that. Yay for weirdness.)

The song continued, and so did Bak. And although she wasn't too bad at singing, the song did get annoying, so halfway through the chorus, Kaz changed the station. On the next station, 'Alice', came a very interesting song.

"_Hear the dogs howling out of key, to a hymn called 'Faith and Misery.'"_ Bak made another face. "I don't like Green Day."

"Who?" Kaz asked, momentarily looking at her friend before returning her eyes to the road.

"Nothing…" The alien changed the channel, yet another song coming on.

"_This shining city build to gold, a far cry from innocence. There's more than meets the eye 'round here…" _Bak raised a brow.

"A little too screamo for me…" And thus, the station was changed, once _again._ But this time, it was a different, more interesting song.

"_Dance, dance, we're falling apart to half time. Dance, dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead. Dance. This is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me…"_

Red didn't let Bak complain this time. "Just leave it on a channel, and we'll see what comes on."

That settled, the song continued on its normal tune of things, Bak squirming in her chair because she had heard the song at least a million times on the radio, and hated it now more than anything else.

Soon, the mountain range they were driving through let up, and in front of them there was a vast emptiness. The haze of the sky, which was now setting, was covering a vast, silvery shine below it, which was the ocean. Sand also added to the scene, creating a long strip along the beach. The RV pulled up to a parking lot, just as the sun was lingering on the horizon.

"We're heeeere!"


	3. The Beach

**Stillicidium**

(Mainly) From the Imagination of Amonl'isa

Ahem. I really don't know what to say here, my author's note-y mind is escaping me right now, and I think it followed Iris to the Bahamas. Read my profile if you're staring at me going. "Wtf."

This is a continuation of 'Road Trip' yay. Time is slowly slipping from my grasp, so I'll see what I can do.

**Story Three (Sort of)**

**The Beach**

It was a simple statement, "We're here," but it cast fear into all that had inhabited the RV. They had pulled to a screeching halt within a parking lot, just safe of the water's tide. Didn't want to look to find themselves floating in water, now did they? Zim was staring out the window, watching the hypnotic waves of the ocean in pure terror. Of all places, why here? And why when he didn't have any paste? He pondered this quietly, watching their surroundings with an acute sense to the scenery.

"Now that we're here, what are we going to _do_?" Red asked, clearly puzzled. Irkens didn't sleep, and on the rare occasion when they _did_, it didn't mean they slept like humans. Humans got at least eight hours of sleep, if they were not noted insomniacs. Irkens, if they were lucky, had bits and fragments of sleep, but never dreams. It was crazy, really, but even if they were sleeping, their PAKs held enough power to keep them from slipping into the surreal state of dreaming. In humans, it's the state of mind where your brain can replenish itself and be right and well. Irkens don't need that, hence they do not dream.

Though his question was very interesting. On the rare occasion that, by some fluke-like standard, they all managed to sleep, they would still have the following day, and from there, they would need to do something. A very interesting question was posed by Red, and it caused both Bak and Kaz to think about it. Zim was still mesmerized by the fact that none of them were heeding the warnings of the water, which was slowly coming up shore. And although it was, they were parked on a slight outcropping of a parking lot, located specially for the waves. There was absolutely no chance the tide would ever, _ever_ reach them. _Ever._

"I 'unno," Bak mumbled, joining Zim by the window. He looked, by now, utterly terrified. As if he were about to explode or something. "But the…" She paused for a second; pulling out a dictionary she had in her PAK, "The water is really…Nice? Sort of…It's kind of annoying too."

"Vile! Vile is the human-stink's thing called _'water'_," Zim hissed, looking over to Kaz. "We should not be here!" He pointed a pointy, claw-like finger at her very accusingly.

"We're out of the reach of the tide," She mumbled, rolling her eyes. Bak gazed over her shoulder, taking her eyes off of the shore. Her antennae twitched in irritation, because _everybody_ knew, and was disgusted by, her infatuation towards Zim. In some cases, being Red and Purple, they were utterly mesmerized by the fact that anything could _care_ for another Irken – let alone Zim. And they did highly disprove of it, or at least Red did. Purple just thought it was nasty.

"Well, that still hasn't answered my question. I want my question answered!" Red growled, glaring over at Kaz. She twitched, looking down at her hologram device.

"Well…There _is_ the beach, you know. We could always go walking…" She suggested quietly, showing her obvious inferiority towards her Tallest. Bak snickered.

"Walk? Why?" Purple asked in a calmer tone, raising a brow suspiciously. "Why would anybody willingly walk?"

"Because the water is quite nice and if you're looking out on it…" By now, Kaz's usual, professional persona had deteriorated into goop, and she was ebbing herself away from the comment Red had made.

"Well…" Purple thought of this idea for a moment, "Let's walk!"

Zim stared in utter horror.

"But my Tallest! The human-stinks' water is putrid! It burns!" Purple and Red exchanged glances before muttering, in unison;

"Let's go."

Since nobody wanted to argue with their extreme Tallestness, Bak, Kaz, and a very disgruntled Zim found themselves walking with their Tallest on the beach. The tide was coming in, and although it wasn't coming in that quickly, the progress it made was still very visible. Kaz watched it carefully, tempted to pull some sort of gizmo or gadget from her PAK to scan what exactly water was. Though in fear of upsetting Red – seeing as she had become very unnerved – she did not.

Though Purple's gaze soon turned to the water, and he looked at it oh so curiously. With a curiosity that even a cat could not muster, or anything of the feline race for that matter. He stared upon it with such questioning, that even Einstein or any other mathematician could not begin to comprehend what was going on behind that inquiring gaze.

Zim, and Red, too, were both watching the slim horizon of land to their right, where the land was not engulfed by the ocean. They were watching carefully for humans, and although it was a usual custom for humans to come out at night, they were not there, surprisingly. Zim was still convinced that they were there, even though he could not see them.

Bak, on the other hand, was staring at Zim's antennae, watching them move and twitch as he contemplated what doom-like doominess would be bestowed upon them. She grinned wildly, but caught herself in the act and quickly toned it down.

Purple edged closer and closer to the waves, staring straight at them. Though he failed to look up in time to see a fairly high one come rolling in, and before long, the water was racing up to his feet. Now, since he was wearing shoes, the water didn't touch him, though he felt a need to bend down and prod the water, and so he did.

This resulted in…

"My Talle-!" Zim, whom was obviously too late.

Kaz, whom had looked up from her study of the water.

Bak, who had just run into Purple.

Red, who was looking back at them with a very peculiar look on his face.

And Purple, who fell backwards – landing promptly on his behind, screaming and pointing at his hand.

Purple growled as he stared at his hand, which was burning, although it wasn't visible through the hologram.

"My Tallest," Kaz started, pointing behind Purple. "Could you stand there please? So I can take down his hologram?"

Red questioned the idea of being placed somewhere on orders of another Irken, but figured it was best for Purple, so he complied. Kaz, meanwhile, looked over at Zim with a glare. "And you, keep watch. Mess up and you're doomed." She growled, Zim didn't like being bossed around either, but listened anyways. Bak, hating being told what to do more than any present, took measures in keeping the water away.

Kaz kneeled down by Purple and gently grabbed the wrist that had been burned, which just so happened to be the one with the holographic simulator on it. Pressing a button, the human disguise fell, and he was left to his normal, Irken self. Taking hold of the cuff around his hand, she pressed her fingers into a small crevice, and it popped open.

"Since when does that do that?" Red asked, glancing back over his shoulder at her.

"It always has been able to," She examined Purple's hand, which was, indeed, clearly burned. He grimaced as she ran a finger down it, testing the severity of it. "Yeah, we should get him back…"

"Yes! I want to go back!" He half-heartedly screamed, shaking his free fist at the waves. "I hate you watery stuff of doom!"

It took a lot of self control to stop Red and Kaz from doubling over laughing. Bak just shook her head, and Zim was diligently searching for humans. Replacing the purple and white cuff, she pressed the button that turned the disguise back on, and helped Purple up. Red and Zim immediately stopped their jobs, Red headed in the way of the RV, while Zim kept glaring at the water. Eventually, Bak had to snatch him up by the boot and drag him back to the RV, his long claw prints dragged out in the sand. Kaz aided Purple in returning.

When they got there, Kaz pulled out a computer she had managed to drag along with her. She never, ever, went anywhere without one. She brought up a few items on working on a burn, and turned it off, handing it over to Red. "If you'd like to make a transmission back to the Massive, my Tallest."

Red eyed the computer and decided he would check up on how things were going. They had placed an Irken in temporary leadership, since there really wasn't much going on lately. He turned the computer on and stared at it for a moment, trying to figure out how to send a transmission. "Uh…"

"Bak, could you help him?" Kaz asked from her position over Purple, where she was examining his hand again. Bak looked up from the corner where she was petting Zim's antennae, and Zim was screeching and trying to get away. She sighed, stood up, and went to help Red start up a transmission. Zim, thankful for the release of captivity, screamed and rushed toward the back of the RV, where he decided to hide. Gir had long fallen asleep, so there was no worry there.

Red's transmission started up, and he could see the bridge quite clearly. Nobody was on it, but what he saw was pure chaos. At least one of the computers were down, and there were little tiny Irkens running around everywhere. "…What happened _there_?"

It was a simple question, posed by Bak, but oh did it hold so much meaning. Red perked an eyebrow, and even Kaz looked over to see what everything was about. Soon, a very, very small Irken – shorter even than Bak – came toward the screen.

"My Tallest!" It shouted, flailing it's thin arms. "It's chaos here!"

"I think I can see that…" By that time, Red's hologram had come down, and he was just staring at the insanity that was the Massive at the moment. "What exactly happened?"

The little Irken got shifty eyed, and looked toward the far wall. He then brushed his foot against the ground in a shy sort of way, looking everywhere but the screen. "Well it all started when…"

"And where's Elite Wir?" He asked, wondering where the Irken in charge had been during all of this.

"Elite W-Wir? Um, well…" The Irken looked sheepish again. "It really is a long story…When are you coming back?"

"Soon…"

"Like how soon?"

"I said soon! Do not question me," He growled, glaring at the little Irken, who jumped and saluted. "Yes, my Tallest!"

"We'll be back…" Red paused and looked up at Kaz, who made a little motion, "Tomorrow."

The tiny Irken thrust a fist into the air and saluted again before Red cut off the transmission.

"So what happened?" Purple asked, grimacing as Kaz finished up the binding. Red just stared, sighed, and shook his head, antennae twitching all the time.

Meanwhile, Bak was tearing apart the cupboards, the refrigerator, the dish washer, the sofa, and the bedroom, in pursuit of Zim. "Ziiiiiim, where'd you go?"

From his hiding spot, Zim made a small squeak before damning himself. "Do not question where ZIM is hiding!" Bak smirked.

Out in the main room, all Kaz, Red or Purple could hear were the sounds of Zim screaming. Purple and Red shook their heads, and Kaz looked only slightly worried. "Don't you think we should check on him…?" She mused, casting a glance toward the now shut door of the bedroom. "She could be hurting him…"

"Nah, whatever it is, he probably deserves it." Red mumbled, scratching his head. Kaz sent him a 'I-Know-You-Think-You're-Right-But-You-Really-Don't-Know-What-Bak-Is-Capable-Of' look, but said nothing.

And in the bedroom, Zim was racing around wherever he could get himself, which briefly even meant the wall and a shelf. Bak remained on his tail, and at one point, had managed to catch his arm, but all that failed when he set up his spider legs. "Ha! You cannot catch ZIM!" He gloated, but said it all too soon, for the next moment, Bak had some sort of rope-like device (which was actually used to tie the curtains) and was binding him in it. Grabbing the spare end of the rope, she dragged the hog-tied Zim out into the main room.

"Now, sit." She commanded, lifting Zim – with much difficulty, seeing as he was bigger than she was – onto one of the chairs. Red raised his eyebrow again, but decided that if she did anything too bad, or too illegal, he could just send her off to a jailing planet, or something like that. Zim shifted uncomfortably, while Bak sat beside him, continuing to pet his antennae.

"See, it's not so bad?" Bak grinned, Zim only groaned. Red looked mildly sickened by it, and Kaz wasn't paying much attention.

Purple on the other hand…

As rare as it was for an Irken to fall asleep, Purple had managed it. Red figured it was because he had sustained an injury, that his PAK kicked in and since it couldn't automatically clean it, it shut down his system. Needless to say, his head was bent to the side – leaning oh so closely to Kaz's shoulder – and he was fast asleep. Kaz kept sending uncomfortable glances down at him, and trying to shift away before…

'Plunk' his head hit her, and she shuddered. Though Red couldn't help laugh, before the over-all disgust of it all hit him, and he threw a donut at Kaz's head. Kaz flinched as it hit her in the forehead, and she closed an eye in a recoiling response to it. And then, out of the midst of it all, there came a…

"Muuuuuuffiiiiin!"

Zim looked over at Gir, and tried in vain to command his little SIR to help him. Though the cyan-eyed creature held up a muffin to Red, which he raised an eyebrow to.

"It's poisoned, huh?"

The little SIR grinned stupidly before replying with a, "No…Aww, you got me!"

Red grabbed the muffin and threw it at Kaz's head, and it hit the same spot, causing the orange-eyed Irken to flinch. Red laughed. Purple shifted in his slumber, which ended up with his forehead on Kaz's shoulder. She stiffened and eyed Purple out of the corner of her eye, twitching every few moments. Bak started laughing. She shifted her eyes and hugged Zim, who immediately started struggling against her vice grip.

Red gagged, twitched, and threw a left over candy bar at Bak.

Morning came very quickly, and by this point, Purple had curled himself up – away from Kaz, which she took the opportunity to move, seating herself in the driver's seat. Bak was still hugging Zim, and Red, disgusted beyond all means, took the passenger seat. Gir was running around in circles, poking everything that came within two feet of him.

The ride home was just as productive. Eventually Bak had let go of Zim, and untied him and removed the gag she had slipped in his mouth. "Finally! Zim is free of you Bak!" He cried, moving as far away from her as he could. Though Bak only took this as a challenge, and was chasing him with the curtain tie – again. Purple had eventually woken up, and Kaz and Red decided that him falling asleep was best left forgotten, and vowed to have the memory erased from their PAKs, for their sanity's sake. Purple had started eating an unusually large amount of donuts, only because he insisted that it would help cure his hand, which in all reality, it didn't. Gir had fallen asleep again, and everything was peaceful.

Even back on the Massive, it was fairly peaceful. The computer that had been broken was fixed, or at least one of them was, and things weren't so dreary and distorted. Kaz had started in on repairing things, and Bak was just smiling happily.

"Say, my Tallest. I heard that humans also go on this thing called vacations…"


	4. When Piggies Attack!

**Stillicidium**

(Mainly) From the Imagination of Amonl'isa

Ah, well, I was looking through my list of one-shot ideas, and I stumbled upon this one. Yay. The movie at the end IS supposed to be called what it is. So you know.

**Story Four**

**When Piggies Attack!**

Rain, rain, rain. It was raining. Why did it always rain? Why? Zim grumbled as he stared out his front window for what seemed like the millionth time. It wasn't that he liked staring out there, but it was one of those lazy days where even the best Irken invader, being himself, didn't want to go and plot doom over a tiny little rock and all it's inhabitants. Instead, he found himself watching the vile droplets fall from the sky.

Gir was watching TV near him, sitting on the couch and staring blankly at the screen. Every so often, if Zim paid attention, he'd catch an "I love this show," or an "Aww, look, the scary monkey had a girlfriend." Needless to say, these words scared him, a lot.

He had managed to drag himself away from the window, and lethargically pull himself into the kitchen. He didn't want to eat, he wasn't hungry. He wasn't tired, either, because Irkens never slept, well they did sometimes, but he didn't go into details. It was a very strange day, and he found himself refusing to shout out a chorus of "Zim" all day.

Though it wasn't long before he heard his doorbell ring, without warning from his computer. He grumbled, feeling he needed to upgrade it, and staggered to the door. He stood there, going over his options. _Either you can see what they want, or you can slam the door in their face._ Satisfied, he cracked open the Men's Room door.

On the other side, he was greeted by a girl. A girl with long, brown hair, glasses, and a beige-and-green outfit on. She was holding a blue umbrella, and looked strangely happy to see him. Of course, this girl, was none other than Bak.

"Good morning!" She said, still very happy. Zim only groaned out a small, "It's after noon."

Though she didn't hear him, and instead shoved a poster into his face. Now this poster was unlike normal posters. It was large, and it had a large piggy on it. Everything, including the writing, on the poster was large. Even the credits at the bottom. Though it was composed mainly of a small town on fire, and a large pig running away from it. In red, scary letters, it said "When Piggies Attack!"

"And what is this you are shoving in ZIM's face?" He found the strength to scream his name at least once, which was good enough for him. Bak's smile only grew wider.

"It's the newest movie! It's horror…I hate horror, but I thought you'd come see it with me." It was true, Bak did hate horror. But it was also true that Bak had a pretty good understanding of what happened at horror movies. You see, it goes along the lines of; Girl gets scared, guy stares at girl, girl gets scared-er, guy offers her popcorn, girl gets scared to the point she dive bombs guy, guy doesn't mind. And Bak knew, she just knew, that she would be finding something similar along these lines. Did she mind? Not at all…

The only question was would Zim go? Of course, she was by all means capable of forcing him to go, but it would ruin half the fun. And he looked so down, so utterly _bored_, that she figured he had no choice but to accept.

"Why do you want ZIM to see it with you?" He asked suspiciously, raising a brow. She thought for a moment, trying to come up with some on-the-spot excuse.

"Because I don't want to go alone."

Zim sneered. "Bak is scared to see it alone?"

"No!" She protested, glaring at him. Though his sneer remained, because he knew – or at least he thought he knew – that she was going to be scared of the movie. Though he contemplated the pros and cons to going with her. The pros were mainly things like the fact he'd get to learn more about human lives, and things. The cons were that he'd have to go see some stupid movie with Bak. He knew very well that there was something behind this idea. Bak didn't just come to Earth, pounding at your door, to see some movie with you. Oh no, there was reasoning behind this.

Though try as he may, he could not seem to figure out why she wanted him to go. So instead, his ego settled on the fact that she was scared, and needed somebody who was strong, smart, brave, handsome – or, not scared, - to see it with her.

"Aww, it's 3D! Come on, please?" Bak usually didn't say please very often. And when she did, you knew she wanted something…Bad.

"Zim doesn't know…" His brow was now raised suspiciously again, all signs of a sneer wiped clear off his face. "I guess I could go…Seeing as it would aid me in _world conquest_!"

Bak grinned, but kept herself from doing anything else as she dragged him out of the house, careful to share the umbrella with him.

"Wait, wait! Zim did not know you were going to take him now," He protested, walking reluctantly beside her because she had the umbrella. "Why are we going now?"

"Because the movie is starting soon and I already have tickets."

Zim didn't argue past that, because they were within a ten second running distance to the safety of his house, and if she were to move the umbrella, he was doomed. So instead, he went with it.

The walk took them to a large, dome-shaped building with a few rooms off of it. There were two domes within it, and although only one was visible, they were the two largest theater rooms. Bak and Zim climbed the stairs, handed the guy at the door the tickets, and walked right on in. The lobby was filled with people, and although the lines at the counter were short enough, it was still crowded. Attack of the Piggies! Was 3D, so a lot of people had come to see it. Besides, it was the first day the movie had come out.

Bak took Zim to the stand, and soon the line was completely gone. When they had arrived, they took a moment to decide what they wanted.

"Can we get…Two large sodas, Poop, please? Large popcorn, without extra butter…And some chips?" The guy behind the counter rang the items and got them promptly for Bak before they exchanged the money. Being Bak, she held the sodas while she handed the rather large bag to Zim. Needless to say, he was having some problems seeing over it.

When they reached the door into the first dome, where the movie was being played, the man standing there handed them two pairs of glasses. Now normally, there wasn't a man standing at the doors, but since it was 3D… Bak took them, since Zim really couldn't.

After a moment, Bak had found perfect seats. The theater was separated into three rows, the left row of the theater, the right, and the middle. She sat down in the middle row, the center row of that row, smack dab in front of the screen. Although she wasn't right in front of it, she had a perfect view. Though soon somebody had sat on either side of her, and she grumbled. Zim glared, handed Bak the bag, and dragged somebody out of the seat, tossing them over the back of it. Happy, he sat down. It took him a moment to sit down right, however, since the bottoms of the seats came down as you sat. Twice he fell on the floor, and once he caught himself. Only on the fifth try did he manage to successfully sit in the chair.

Bak placed the glasses on, and Zim raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly they were for.

"What are these…_glasses_ for?" He questioned, looking at them. Both lenses were different colored.

"Since the movie is 3D, it helps it stand out…" She showed him, motioning to the screen. "Just put them on."

He examined them for a few minutes, trying to figure out if they were worth it, or if they were a contraption the human-lice thought of to suck one's brains out. Though the lights in the theater dimmed quickly, and he found himself putting them on.

The movie started out fine. It was about this girl and this guy, and they went to this school, where they had these friends. And these friends had this pig, and this pig lived on this farm (See what I'm getting to?) and this farm was located on the edge of this town.

Now everything was fine, until the piggies started rebelling. It was a slow rebellion, but one none the less. In fact, the piggies were secretly meeting underground, and plotting their revenge on the humans. The movie quickly progressed, and Zim found himself scratching the air quite a bit, trying to get rid of the creatures in front of him, only to find they weren't really there. Bak leaned over and, quietly, explained that it was 3D, and that was how it was supposed to work.

It seemed not ten minutes later, Bak was staring in horror at the screen. Perhaps when she had read the R rating, it was for good reason. There was blood, guts, and…Who knew what everywhere, and although she had no problem with this, it was rather horrific. And not to mention, the suspense was killing her. Before she knew it, she had her face buried in Zim's shirt.

Zim looked down at her, and if his expression would have been visible, it held quite a bit of shock, horror, and 'Get-the-hell-off-of-me' in it. Though it took him a moment, but when he found his claws (they were in the popcorn bag) he shoved her off. Bak sat upright, took a deep breath, and continued watching the movie.

Ten minutes later?

Bak's face was buried in Zim's shirt, again.

Though this time Zim had given up, and just ignored the small Irken, and instead started watching the movie. After a while, he put his arm on her head. That was uncomfortable, so he moved it, where it was bent in a weird position. That didn't feel very pleasant, either. So instead, woefully, he put it around her just for the sake of having comfort in his arm.

Eventually the movie ended, and when it did, he removed Bak's head from his shirt. She blinked, stared, and then decided, very quietly. "I'll be right back, the movies over; I have to use the rest room."

So they went back into the lobby, where Bak retreated into the room marked for women. Zim waited outside by the little shelf that held all the straws and trash bins. Bak innocently walked in and stared in the mirror. She didn't have to really be in there, but she decided she would, for the hell of it all. She was just about to leave…when…

WHAM!

A giant piggy swung out of nowhere, causing the short little alien to scream. Zim, being outside of the restroom, heard it and rushed in. "Bak?" He shifted his eyes, looking around. At the sound of his voice, many of the female occupants of the room screamed rather girlishly and hid in their respective stalls. Bak was sitting on the floor, rubbing her head and staring at a piggy decoration, which had come undone from its perch on the wall. She cackled at it, trying to mask the fact that she was actually very unnerved by the fact that it had just come down like that.

A second passed before she realized that Zim was in the _girl's_ bathroom, and she quickly ushered him out, following suit.

"You were worried, weren't you?" She asked, a small smirk crossing her face.

"ZIM was not worried!" She shook her head.

"Uh huh, sure you weren't…" She mumbled, throwing her glasses away. Zim had done so as well.

"Well, Bak was scared!"

"I was not!"

This continued on for a few minutes before Bak got a glorious idea.

"Want to sneak in to another movie?" She asked, grinning. Zim didn't quite understand it, but nodded anyways. Together, Bak searched the titles running over each room with skill before leading Zim into the room marked, 'How Suzy Met Paul.'


End file.
